This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, electronic devices having camera modules with image sensors.
Electronic devices such as portable computers, tablet computers, and cellular telephones are often provided with camera modules. The camera modules include digital image sensors and additional structures such as a lens and autofocus structures. A digital image sensor is typically mounted to a camera module substrate.
It may be challenging to provide camera modules that are sufficiently slim. For example, signal routing structures for conveying captured image signals from the image sensor are often mounted to the underside of a camera module substrate. The signal routing structures may add undesired size to an electronic device. Particularly in compact devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable computers, and other such electronic devices in which space is at a premium, it may not be acceptable to use bulky conventional camera modules.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of forming camera modules in electronic devices.